


For all the Meta

by Lillithorn



Series: Lilly's Lucifer Promp Fills [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Linda and Lucifer process the show’s cancellation in a session. Just like in real life, this angsty starting fic gets a happy ending!Prompt: Linda helps the team process the cancellation. Group therapy or individual sessions…





	1. Is It Really Over?

Lucifer sat on her couch in that familiar, comforting office. After a moment he lifted his head from his hands.

“I can’t believe it’s over, doctor,” he whispered.

“I know, Lucifer,” Linda responded as she got up and walked to her desk.

Lucifer watched her silently as she pulled a bottle of scotch and two glasses out from a desk drawer.

“Doctor …”

“Lucifer, I’ve helped you through a lot of stuff I’ve felt personally invested in, a part of even, but this,” she took a drink to buy time to collect her thoughts. “I’ve found the limit of my objective reasoning ability.” She walked over to Lucifer and sat the extra glass down in front of him before plopping on the couch beside him. She slumped down and stared into her glass. “This sucks,” she observed with a defeated tone.

“Yes, yes it does.” Lucifer put a comforting arm around her and pulled her against him. “Don’t worry doctor, you’ll think of something,” he added with a smirk.

After allowing herself the moment, Linda took a deep breath, sat up, and set her glass on the table. She turned so she was facing Lucifer. “Moments like these can be defeating. Sometimes there isn’t a solution, and the best we can do is focus on what we do have control over.”

“That’s it!” Lucifer sat bolt up. “Oh doctor, you’ve done it again.” He got up and started towards the door.

“Lucifer, where are you going?” Linda asked, equal parts confused and intrigued.

“To seize control again, like you said. I’m the devil. I’m not going out without a fight. And a fabulous fight it will be. We need a hashtag, and a press tour, and,” as if he forgot he was having a conversation, he exited the room continuing to ramble off ideas.

“That’s not what I meant,” Linda said to herself, “but it’s actually not a bad idea.” She clinked her glass against Lucifer’s abandoned drink, “cheers old friend. To you saving the day once again.”


	2. We did it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang celebrates the news!

Lucifer burst into Linda’s office, going directly into a deep bow as he tipped his top hat.

“Lucifer, who’s top hat did you steal?” Chloe asked trying to look very serious, but struggling to control her smile.

“Detective, or Chloe now I guess, we’ll work that out later I’m sure. Oh that reminds me. Sorry to interrupt, but,” he turned his attention back to Linda, “Doctor, I did it! I saved the show!”

Linda smiled coyly, “yes, Lucifer, I know.” She lifted her hand slowly revealing the Champagne glass it held. She gestured with her free hand to the wider room. “You’re late to your own party,” she added good naturedly.

Lucifer’s focus widened and he took in the scene. The gang was all there. Champagne flutes in hand and enough silver and gold balloons to hide Trixie in. But she was running through them kicking them into the air instead. It looked quite fun.

“He knows it was a group effort right? He definitely didn’t do this himself.” Dan asked with mild frustration.

“Don’t you dare,” Ella and Maze threatened in unison. “Let him have his day,” Ella requested with her most persuasive expression that was an odd but effective mix of hope and disappointment. Maze glared. Dan wasn’t sure which one made him want to comply more, but he decided not to tell Lucifer his group effort theory after all.

Chloe gently cupped Lucifer’s face and kissed him. “Well done. We have a lot to talk about now that we’re unpaused, but not tonight. Tonight we celebrate.”

“But detective, what’s that phrase: don’t leave for tomorrow the angst you can resolve today.”

“No. That’s not a phrase. No one says that. And I’m not letting you ruin this day of fluff with your angsty antics devil man. Save it for season four.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking a step back and raising her drink. “To Lucifer!” Her toast was echoed through the room.

Lucifer laughed and grabbed a pre-poured drink off Linda’s desk. He barely managed to keep the fresh drink upright as Ella tackle-hugged him. “Oh Lucifer, I didn’t doubt you for one second. Not one. I was worried of course. But not that you couldn’t do it, of course. I, um, you did it!” She squeezed him as hard as she could.

Lucifer hugged her tightly and surveyed the room full of his friends. He looked upward and whispered, “I did it brother.” With the news spread to all those that he loved, he sipped his drink and allowed himself to revel in his accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts (either here or on Tumblr: lillithorn)
> 
> Best,  
> Lilly


End file.
